A True Boyfriend
by The Dramatic Runner
Summary: When she walks away from you mad, Follow her. When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful. When she's scared, Protect her. When you see her walking,Sneak up and hug her waist from behind -DxC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Kaaaaaay, I know I need to update my other fics, but im doing the best I can and a writer's block is not really helping me so much, but well, her ei leave you a once shot based on a chain letter (I hate those things…) that was send to me.  
Oh yeah, and the status it's complete… but is not ;) Oh and please please please review,  
I log in and I saw that one stories had alike 450 views in one day…  
but I get like one review and well, that's pretty uncool :( and it makes me sad… and im not very happy when im sad ... so please review  
that's all im asking :)**_

**_WARNING: Medium-Strong language_**

* * *

_**A True Boyfriend:  
**__Duncan's Way_

_Part 1-_

"You know what? I'm outta here" said the brunette and then she walked away trough the school's halls.

The punk ran a hand trough his face and Mohawk and sigh in frustration. He knows he had screw up, and had to make it up to his CIT Girlfriend. He should have said something to his so called "Friends".

He watched as his girl walked away and then at the guys, who Duncan consider as simple Punks Wannabees that only followed him around.

"C'mon Duncan" said one of the guys as they walked off. He had to make a decision. It was a good thing they were nothing but a little company.

"Know what?...Fuck you" he said calmly as he walked in the direction where his girlfriend had walked. He spotted her walking out the door, he ran and ran trying to reach her

"Courtney!"

When he reached the parking lot, he saw her getting into her car and puffy red and glassy eyes, at that time he felt like the biggest scum in the world.

He quickly ran to his motorcycle and turned it on, when he took another glance to Courtney's car and was no longer there, he looked around and found her red mini cooper leaving the school building. He was sure she was going home, he's never been at her house so he did as he planned, and he followed her. He maintained a good distance away so she wouldn't notice.

Once she saw her parking in an open garage next to her mom's car; he kept going, just to houses away he stopped and parked his 'metal monster' as he called it. Once his girlfriend was indoors, he ran to the backyard and climbed to a small balcony. He looked through the window to make sure it was his brunette girlfriend's room. It indeed was, the room screamed Courtney everywhere. When he saw her entering the room and throwing herself to the bed, she didn't cry she just, laid there. That's when he decided it was time to enter.

He opened and closed the door slowly making sure not to disturbed her. Her head was looking to the other side of the room, so he walked slowly and carefully, and once he reached her bed he leaned in and

"Hey Princess" he said, not to loudly, not to quietly

"Duncan? What the-!" she said before Duncan covered her mouth with his hand softly

"Shhshshsh, they're gonna hear you" he said letting go

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled-whisper "Wait! Did you follow me?" she asked in angrily

"What? You offend me princess. Now I can't visit my own girlfriend at her house?" he asked smirking grabbing her arm and pulled her close to him

"Why would you want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked trying to pull away from his grip, but failed miserably.

"If my mind serves me right" she struggled again "I'm 'just a bossy, snobby uptight bitch' right?" she asked now becoming free as she pulled herself away from Duncan/

"Hey Babe, I'm not the one who said that" he said trying to defend himself as he grabbed her arm once more and pulled her close to him again, this time their faces were just inches apart.

She looked into his eyes, those beautiful teal soul-absorbing eyes. In her opinion, those were his best quality, she could get loose into them for minutes, hours maybe. Duncan didn't want to pull away, he couldn't, every time he looked in her eyes it was like seeing a different side of Courtney, a side in which he could see everything how she was feeling, a side in which she was just herself. And they did there just stared at each other's eyes for what it seemed like forever, Courtney was the first to react, as she remember what was going on and she sighed

"I know it wasn't you… but at least you…" she said sighing once more running a hand trough he mocha colored hair.

"But I what?" he asked confused

"You should have said something!… You just stood there! You just stood there and did nothing!"

She pushed him away from her and tried to walk away from here, but before she could move any longer he grabbed her by the waist

"Duncan! No… let go!" she said struggling, and pushing him off

"No" he said seriously

"Ugh! Duncan. Let go of me!" she said hitting him in the chest with both of her hand, and he had to admit… it kinda hurt.

"No" he said looking her dead in the eyes

"What the fuck Duncan? Just let me go you asshole!" she said hitting him once more.

His eyes widen when he heard those words coming out of his 'pure and prudish' girlfriend's mouth. That's when he realized that, she must have been really angry to just go on and swear like that, specially to him.

"Im not letting you go, so stop trying" he said playfully

"Duncan! What the fuck do you want?" she asked, and he saw the hot fire in her eyes.

"Damn, princess. I didn't know you can swear just like a truck driver" she said laughing

"Ugh! Why won't you let me go you bastard!" she asked

"You wanna know why?" she asked before pressing his lips gently at his fuming girlfriend, her eyes widen, but it wasn't long as she closed them and kissed him back. The kiss stayed gently for a couple of seconds but then it turned to a passionate kiss, not a hot-heavy-passionate kiss, more like a loving-angst-passionate one. Then he pulled away and said his answer.

"Because I love you...duh"

She looked up at him in surprise; her eyes bright open and mouth hanged a little, which he thought looked adorable. But then her look changed, and he saw that she was trying to look deep into his eyes, like if she was trying to figure out what he was thinking, if he was saying the truth, if he was lying, if he meant anything he just said. He looked hold her hands and sigh.

"I do Princess, I do mean it, I love you, more…then anything, and a bunch of stupid punk wannabe losers aren't gonna change that" she looked down to her feet, just to have him _**cup her chin**_in his hand and made her look up to his eyes.

"I. Love. You" He said dead serious

_Can't believe I'm actually saying this_ he thought as he ran a hand trough his face and Mohawk.

_Can't believe he's actually saying this_ she thought, _is he serious, he's never said that to me._

She felt her eyes watering, her tummy fluttering and her heart beating faster and faster, What was this boy doing to her?

She never cried, even if she felt like if the world was crushing her… So why was she feeling the need to cry? Was it because she was sad? Because she was happy? Confused?

A Single tear, a single tear fall through her cheek, and that was all it took to make the green haired bad boy to wrapped his arms around her and hold her tight, bruing his face in her chestnut hair that smelled like

_Vanilla? Nice_… he thought with a smile

"Sorry… didn't mean to make you cry prin-" but he was cut off by her breaking voice

"Why?" she asked into his chest

"Wha-" but was cut off once again by her brunette girlfriend

"Why would you love me… I mean I am a bossy, snobby uptight bitch, I am, and way more than that, I'm a bossy, snobby, overachiever, goody two shoes fun crasher ,party popper boring bitch… why on earth would someone love me? Why would you love me? I've been nothing but a complete bitch to everyone…towards you…tell me how can you love someone like me?..." She sniffed onto his chest as more tears fell from her eyes. He didn't say anything, he just hold her to his torso as she let out more and more tears.

Next thing they know they were Laing on the bed, same position, he was holding her in his arms as she let the pain out. The tears were fading away, and so were the sobs…. A Few more minutes pass before she completely stopped her crying.

"You okay now hun?" he asked pulling away a little so he was able to see her face.

She only nodded in response. He really felt bad now; he didn't know this situation could pain her that much, but the comment she said next really caught him of guard

"Sorry…"

"What? What do you mean?" he asked in shock

"For break down on you like that… and…" she sigh "…and for you know being… a bitch to you and stuff" she said that last part as a whisper but loud enough

"It's okay…besides… I like it when you get all bossy and in control…" he said with a smirk on his face now

"really?" she asked trying her best to not sound as happy as she was in that moment

"It's hot…" he said smirking mischievously at her. The former CIT just chuckle at her boyfriend's pervert behavior

"Duncan…"she half groan "don't ruin the moment…" she said into his chest while hugging him once more

"Sure princess" he said rolling his eyes playfully

"And don't call me princess" she said now going back to her normal self

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say…"he said as they laid there in her bed, doing nothing but cuddling with each other, just enjoying being with one another, hut before the punk teen open up his mouth

"…So you wanna make out?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**-When she walks away from you mad  
Follow her **_

_**-When she pulls away  
Pull her back **_

_**-When she looks at you in your eyes  
don't look away until she does **_

_**-When she pushes you or hit's you  
Grab her and don't let go **_

_**-When she start's cussing at you  
Kiss her and tell her you love her **_

_**-When she looks at you with doubt  
Back yourself up with the truth**_

-_** When you see her start crying  
Just hold her and don't say a word **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here is the second part, like i said before, this story will be status as complete, but it won't be ;) I'll let you know when it is.**  
**Please Review, it's really deepresing to get five reviews from like 87 viewers, if you are a writer as well you understand. **  
**Don't get me wrong, i LOVE the reviews i got, they made my day, so thasnk to anyone who's review :D i love you guys!**

**Now back To the Story, **  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A True Boyfriend:**  
_Duncan's Way_

_Part 2-  
_

It was Saturday night, this day should be a day for teens t go out to a party or just hang out with their friend, and it was a night to have fun. But for a certain CIT, this Saturday night in particular was definitely not a day to have fun. Now Courtney is well known for being the kind of girl who stays home and studied, even if it there was a Party hosted by Lady Gaga herself right next to her. But today, today nothing matter, not even her history exam she would be studding for, today it was not a day to have fun.

She grabbed her cell phone and dilated a number she knew Oh-so well, she waited, one ring, two, ring… three

"Hi princess what's up?" she heard his voice on the other side of the phone.

She tried, she tried to hold back her tears and sobs, but right now, just listening to his voice, it made her want to break down and cry

"D-Duncan, can you come over?... Please?" She said, her voice was breaking, it sounded almost as if she was drowning, and this did not go unnoticed but the punk on the other side of the line.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seriousness in his voice, but there was no answer

"What's wrong?" he asked more firmly.

"Just come over okay" she said before hanging up, before tearing herself up and hold her face in her hands.

…

He made his way to his girlfriend's house, wondering what on earth could have made his princess that upset, and who's ass would have to pay for that. In less than ten minutes we was parking at her house. He open the door and made his way in. He looked inside for Courtney but he only saw her thirteen year old sister Brenda.

"Hey Duncan" she greeted him from the coach

"Sup shorty, where's Courtney?" he asked

"Her room…" She said looking away from the tv to glare at him "…grasshair.

"Oooh im so hurt" he said playfully and made his way upstairs.

Once he was in front of her bedroom he opened the door and saw his princess sitting on her bed curled up in a ball, she was hugging her knees, and her eyes were a puffy and red, her hair was a messy, and she was still wearing her Pj's.

"Hey beautiful" he greeting with a tiny smile as he walked and made his way next to her

"Hey" she said quietly. He sat next to her on her bed and put and arm around her petite figure. They stayed like that for a couple of second, he was waiting for her to say something, but nothing came out of her lips.

"What's wrong, Courtney?" he asked her softly.

She gave a deep sigh and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but closed it right away, she shacked her head and new tears were forming in her eyes, giving them a glassy look, a few tears feel down to her cheek. Duncan immediately took notice of this; he brushed the tear from her face

"Hey it's okay princess, you can tell me" he told her. But she just sobbed, she wasn't crying, or tearing up anymore, she was sobbing.

"It's okay, tell me" he said before she speak for the first time of the first time of the night

"You can't tell anyone" she said, cutting him of guard

"What?" he asked in shock, how bad could it be, for her to tell him that

"You have to promise not to tell anyone" she repeats

"I-I won't, but… what the hell's going on?" he asked now getting even more concerned

"Promise me! You won't tell anyone, not Bridgette, not even Geoff nor DJ" she said with a few tears fallowing

"I promise, now please tell-" but was cut off by an answer he never thought he'll hear

"I have cancer…" his eyes widen at her sudden answer, he could believe his ears

…leukemia" this couldn't be happening, Courtney, his Courtney… his princess, the toughest girl on earth… has cancer?

"W-what? Is… is this some kinda sick joke… well is not funny princess" he said stating with a chuckle but turning into a sad frown

"I found out this morning" she said tearing up. Duncan couldn't believe this, this was his girl, he didn't want her to get hurt, he had kick the ass of everyone who's ever hurt his princess, but this… was completely different.

He wrapped her arms around her and she buried her face as she cried into his chest.

"You'll be okay… you're gonna get through this… it's going to be okay… I love you… you're going to be fine"

But at that moment, he didn't know which one for the two of them he was trying to convince.

…

It went to get her first Chemo that day; she had asked him to please go to school that day, she said she didn't want people wondering and asking more questions then they should, and he agreed, but at this time he couldn't wait for school to be over.

He counted the hours, the minutes, the seconds, the questions.

"Hey… where's Courtney?" Courtney's friend Bridgette ask him "Haven't seen her all day" she said, and he could see the worry in the eyes of the surfer girl

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Malibu, she probably has the cramps or some shit like that" he said smirking only to have the blonde glare at him

"Whatever, Duncan" she said walking to her seat scooting her boyfriend to follow her

"Are you okay dude?" his best friend Geoff asked him.

"I'm fine dude" he said shrugging. _Damn I should get an Oscar_

He wasn't usually this good at lying, but Courtney needed it.

…  
Two more hours later he was making his way over to the hospital, where he was greeted by her mom and sister.

"Hi, where is sh-" but was interrupted by a voice that used to be so powerful and bossy, that now sounded weak and tired

"Hey, im here" he turn to see her laying on a bed, as she smiled weakly at him

"Hey beautiful, how ya' doing?" he asked her walking and sitting next to her

"I felt like in Disneyland" she said sarcastically, he chuckle and kiss the top of her head.

"Nice…" she said as he holds her tight

This was a journey in Courtney's life, a though journey, but he was coming along, and he was going to make her know that.

.

.

.

.

**-When ****you see her at her worst  
tell her she's beautiful **

**-When she's quiet  
ask her what's wrong **

**-When she doesn't answer for a long time  
reassure her that everything is okay **

**-When she tells you a secret  
keep it safe and untold**

**and**

**-When you see her at her worst  
tell her she's beautiful**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: For any of you who knows someone in this situation, i'll keep them on my prayers and i hope for the best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow, this took me a while, I really hate it rofl, it's not that long, so sorry hehe  
I hope I'll update soon :)  
oh and: QUE VIVA MEXICO! :D AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJUA!  
haha review!**

* * *

_**A True Boyfriend:  
**__Duncan's Way_

_Part 3-_

Duncan and Courtney, were two completely opposites, he was a punk, that had a green Mohawk, multiple piercings; while Courtney was a goody-goody, who's hair has never been dyed, not by any circumstance and she liked her face just the way it was they were no perforations needed. Yes they were polar opposites, but something happened in the moment they've meet, something clicked inside of them. They pretended to hate each other, yet inside they would tolerate themselves. But five years later after the day they met, it was no surprise that the punk kid Duncan asked the brunette out on a date, to the one she said yes. But that was a while ago.

This was their third date, in less than two weeks they have managed to make it through their two first dates. The first date, it was a regular first date, movies, popcorn, a walk through the park and talking about the movie and a kiss on the cheek; the second date, he took her to a party one of his friends was hosting, she was wearing an outfit that showed a lot of skin, something she didn't do very often, he took care of her making sure no ass would try to get her or even stare at her, there was almost a kiss, if it wasn't for the cops that showed up, but luckily the couple were able to leave without being notice.

And it was now the third date, they were at his house, Duncan had invited her to watch a movie with him which she gladly agreed to, if only she had know the choice of movie he was thinking about.

In this precise moment, she was hiding her head into his chest and holding tight onto his arm, taking small peeks to the movie, only to be startled by the movie once more. Duncan was actually enjoying himself, either it was for the horror movie they were watching or the way Courtney was clinging to him in fear.

"Relax, princess, ten more minutes and it will be over" he said trying to control his enthusiasm

"Ugh, I can't believe I actually watched this!" she said into his chest clearly annoyed

"Why? Aren't you liked it princess?" he said teasingly

"No, it's vile, grotesque, disgusting and cruel" she said pulling away from his chest, and scrunched her nose in that cute way he loved

"It's also entertaining" he said only making her angrier, he freckles were more visible like this, and he liked that, he really did.

"How can you cal this ent-" but was interrupted by the terrified scream the girl in the screen yelled, he head was now in his chest again, holding more tight them ever

"There, there, princess" he say while stroking her hair. Even if he liked her being so close to him like that, he still didn't like to see her scare. He promised her once he will always protect her from everything, and that meant anything.

Without thinking it twice he grabbed the control remote and turned everything off, which caught Courtney totally of guard

"Wha- Why did you turn it off?" she asked confused

_Umm, because I hate seeing you scared!_

"Eh, It was getting boring" he lied. There was no way he could deny the feeling he had for her, he just hoped she felt them back.

"Oh, okay" she said, and he notice the way she began to relaxed "umm, so do you want to watch another movie?"

"Umm... Sure why not?" he said.

She got up from the couch and put the movie she had rented that evening; the movie she had chosen was 'A Walk to Remember' and of course he had refused and tried to talk her out of it, but there was no way you could beat Courtney Daniels in any typed of argument.

She walked back to the couch next to his unofficial boyfriend, yet. As the movie rolled, Courtney got comfortable next to Duncan, enjoying the movie and the feeling of being with him, but Duncan didn't really cared about the movie, he was more focused on Courtney; he still couldn't believe she was on a date with him, let alone in a third date with him and how had he managed to get her in the first place, he didn't really knew, but he was really happy he did.

As the movie kept rolling, but Courtney was having a hard time trying to pay attention to what was going on in the movie, but with a certain delinquent on by her side, it was a little complicated to do so. Since he was playing with her brown hair as he rested his head on the top of hers, but this was the last of her problems at the moment, since she felt his hand resting on her right leg. But before she could let anything else happen, she took it in her hand smiling when she felt him holding it back.

The movie kept on rolling and rolling, he was playing with her fingers and hands all along, making traces with his own in her hand, and moving his fingers along with hers as the movie came to an end. She was so happy she accepted this dates.

…

The movie was finally over, and they were surprised they actually made it through it.

"What?" asked a shocked Duncan "So she just dies?" he yelled, something that made Courtney giggled, and this proved her theory: his was an emotional guy, really deep down, but he was. This was gold!

"Awww… you're not gonna cry are you?" she teased. He rolled his eyes

"Of course I am, because I'm such a girly girl, oh and can you help me with my nails I don't think they matched my hair, I love yours, what products you use?" he said in a high pitched voice and moving like if he was a teenage girl and made her laugh.

"Your- You're such a dork" she said between laughs. His had already begun to fade, so he then just watched her laugh. Even if her voice was a bit squeaky and sometimes annoying, she managed to have a beautiful laugh, and her laugh was very rare to hear. That was one of the things that made him caught interest in her.

Her laugh was now stopping, as she was how deeply he was staring at her; thing he didn't knew he was doing.

"What?" she asked, her laugh was now just a soft giggle

"w-What what?" he asked blinking a few times getting out of his trance

"Y- you were staring" she said, her laugh long gone, as it was replaced by nervousness.

"Oh… sorry" he said only to looking carefully at her. But it wasn't long before she joined him and start staring at him too, staring at his blue teal eyes, those absorbing deep eyes of his. And she had to admit, those piercings that matched the teal color of his yes really suiting him, it made him look even sexier. And those lips, those lips of his that she'd wanted to taste since she discovered her feeling for him, she could look at them and just know they would taste oh-so delicious. She could imagine them pressed against her lips, they would move along gently and softly.

And of course Duncan took notice of this, and he knew what she was thinking, he was thinking it as well, and it made him nervous as hell and it sacred him; he's never felt this way before kissing a girl, yet again she wasn't just a girl. Besides they've shared kissed before, mostly from his part, but they were just tiny peeks on the lips that he knew would made her 'mad', but kissing her, was a whole different thing.

But what is life without a little risk.

Before she could say anything, before she could even blink, he pressed his lips against hers and she kiss back, their lips were moving softly, and tenderly, it was at least a million time better then in her imagination, he tasted like cigarettes and mint, it was intoxicating her, and she wanted more. She intertwined her fingers into his jet black hair and pulled his face closer to hers, and he grabbed her by the waist and pull her body closer to his, the kiss turned more heated and passionate, and it was the best kiss anyone of them has ever shared, apart from sweetness and passion, it had something that they have never felt before…love maybe?

They continue kissing for what it felt like eternity, or was a kiss like no other, but it had it to come to an end, and so it did, they pulled apart slowly, their eyes still closed and both were panting for air.

"I…I knew you liked me princess" he took a deep breath and said with a smirk. Normally she would yell at him, or spat at him about ruining the moment, but after a kiss like that, no one would be back to normal

"Yes… I really do…" she said with a smile and nuzzling her face in his neck.

Did his eyes hear well, was he dreaming, or high? Or did she really just admit she likes him, let alone that she really likes him.

"I knew it" he mumbled before letting out chuckle

"Don't let it get into your head" she said smirking

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say princess" he smiled down at her, only to see her head resting on his shoulder. And she couldn't have look any cuter, he brown and soft hair fell on her face perfectly, and he could feel her soft breathing on his neck.

Without warning, he took her chin softly in hi hand and left her head up, placing a tender kiss on her lips, damn hadn't he fell in love with her mango lip-gloss. He let go of her after some good seven seconds and smile down at her with the brightest smile he could give, and she did the same.

This is all what third date is about.

**-When she's scared  
Protect her **

**-When she grab's at your hands  
Hold hers and play with her fingers **

**-When she tease's you  
Tease her back and make her laugh**

**-When she stares at your mouth  
Kiss her **

**-When she say's that she likes you  
she really does more than you could understand **

**-When she lay's her head on your shoulder  
Tilt her head up and kiss her **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Yes, hate me xD  
but well, here's the END of this fic  
ENJOY  
R&R**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A True Boyfriend:**_  
_Duncan's Way_

_Part 4-_

I'm not the type of guy that wakes up early in the morning and get's ready to go to school, that is worried sick if he gets late to class, let alone fail a subject. You see, I'm more the type that get's late to class, or don't even bother to show up at all. I could care less about failing or not, I know this stuff, I don't need to prove it.

Yeah, I'm that kinda guy, but ever since she appeared, since she showed up unexpectedly in my life, everything changed. I changed. I get up early and I do go to school, because she is there, I get worried for getting late to class, because she is in all my damned classes, I don't want to fail because I wanna stay here, with her.

With Courtney.

Damn that chick creases me in ways you can't even imagine, but I love that. I love everything about her, the way that she is with me, it's real, she doesn't pretends to be someone she is not, she is not fake, she is authentic in every single way. And unlike every other girl I've been with, she never tried for me to like her, she didn't even needed to try.

So I made my now common morning routine, woke up at six, shower and change, cereal, and drove my motorcycle to school.

I arrived and said my 'hi's, I stole Harold's homework, scared a few freshmen, and then I saw her walking by; she was making her way to her locker.

I swiftly made my way to her; seconds later I was walking behind her, still she didn't notice, so I took my chance.

I place my hands on both sides of her waist, and pull her back to me. I heard her gasp, she totally didn't saw it coming.

"Morning princess" I whisper in her ear

"Duncan!" she hissed getting out of my grip "you scared the hell outta me" She glared at me and turn around. But I wasn't before I notice something odd in her eyes, they were… reddish and… puffy.

I just said puffy didn't I?

I reach for her arm and turn her around once more. She tried to pull away, but Im stronger then her. I took her tiny face in my hand and made her look at me. I was right. Her eyes _were_ puffy (I said puffy again, damint) and reddish. She had been crying. Someone had made my princess cried. No one does that without paying for it.

"Okay… who's ass am I kicking?" I said, and I had to put my hand away from her face so I could clench them in anger.

"None, unless your planning on going back to juvie, Juvie." She said and I scoff at her

"Im not kidding, princess" I told her

"Me neither" she said and she began to walk away.

No way, she thinks she's going to avoid the conversation… she is so wrong.

"Courtney!" I called for her, and then again, but she just kept on walking. I hurry up and began to walk next to her.

"Princess… Dollface …Sunshine…Sweetheart?… Babe?… hey im running out of nicknames here!" I said but she didn't do anything, she just walked, looking down to her feet. I was getting tired of this.

"Courtney…" I said, standing in front of her, holding her by the shoulders, looking her dead serious in the eye.

"Look, It was nothing… I … I just had a talk with my father on the way... I just don't want to talk about it"

"Sorry princess, but your gonna have to talk"

"That's… really not a good idea…" and then I saw that guilt on her face… the kinda guilt you feel when… well… when you feel guilty. Duh.

"It was about me wasn't it?" I asked her, letting go of her shoulders. She just nodded to me

"Yeah, he started about things about: how you weren't good for me and that you don't deserve me, that I deserve someone better and so on" she said, still looking guilty, like of that would hurt me. I know his dad doesn't like me at all, and once he find out about us I knew he was going to try to break us up, but I know Courtney, she way to strong for her parent to mess with her life.

"Oh… And… You?" I asked her

"I just stayed quiet all the way to school, there's no use trying to convince him anymore, no matter how much I tried… he's made up his mind… he's just like me In that way" she said laughing slightly. I smirk at her comment.

"Really? And how exactly did you made up your mind?" I asked placing my hand on her waist and bringer her closer.

"Im going to be with you, no matter what" She said smiling to me and wrapping her arms around my neck, giving me a peck on the lips, leaving me wanting more… damn this chick is good.

"We should go to class" she said letting go of me. She tried to move out of the way, but she didn't move that much, so she ended bumping into me. Sometimes, her stubbornness makes her look so cute. I just said cute didn't I?

"Sorry" she said before moving away to walk; only this time… I was the one that blocked her way. Hey I need a little fun

"Duncan" she glared at me, which I responded by bumping her back

"C'mon princess you know I love ya' right?" she didn't answer, but I notice how her cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" I said bumping her back as I talked. I thought she would only get more annoyed, but then a saw a smile formin on her face, I couldn't help but to smile my self

"Stop it" she beginning to laugh

"Huh? Huh?" I said one more.

"You okay… you" she said between laughs as she looked me in the eye.

"Damn straight" I smirked and hold her close to me. Once more, she wrapped her arms around my neck, she sigh and then spoke.

"Damn it Duncan, you know, in your own kind of way… you are the perfect boyfriend for me… too bad he can't see it" she said, not sounding sarcastic at all, her voice was confident and real. There's just too many thing to love about her.

"Well…" I began as I rested my forehead on hers "You can see it, that's good enough"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-When you see her walking  
Sneak up and hug her waist from behind **

**-When you see her crying  
Ask her "Who's ass am i kicking?"**

**-When she ignores you  
Give her your attention**

**-When she bump's into you  
bump into her back and make her laugh.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I KNOWWWWW it sucks, but well, it's finally over . Please review, don't be afraid to tell me it sucks… just don't do it ^^  
Okay so, let's catch up: HARRY POTTER WAS AWESOME! CAN'T FREAKING WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE! I loved Tangled ^^  
im addict to The Walking Dead… though I didn't really like the ending… Dexter… still my favorite Serial Killer. Hm… I think that's all  
OH! CHEK OUT THE STORY: Forbidden, from my friend and partner "hermione2411", it's a Cirque Du Freak (movie) fic.

_Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep;  
If I die before I wake,  
I ask the lord my soul to take._

**I Try To Fly, But All I Get Are Broken Bones;  
-The Dramatic Runner**


End file.
